Moments of Peace
by WritingElephant
Summary: Kyo thinks Tohru works too hard. He tries to figure out how to tell her to relax.
It was the small things that helped Kyo survive. Those short moments of breathing space from the day to day. Evenings spent on the rooftop were his preferred solace at the moment. He liked how starlight never blared too bright like the sun would, but he could still see well enough. But mostly he liked it just as the sun was going down. He wasn't quite able to indulge in admiring the sunset; it was far too cliche. However there was something far more exquisite to marvel at.

Sunset was Tohru's time, see. It belonged to her alone. Kyo always watched like the selfish poacher he was. It couldn't be helped, really. Looking at her any other time was a strain.

Honda: their own submissive little maid. Always going, always smiling that fucking smile. Whether she was cleaning, cooking, studying, or being the rat's armchair psychologist she was always working. He wondered who taught her she had to be this way; endlessly serving others till she burnt herself into the ground. But he was too clumsy to bring it up. His attempts only served to frighten her and have her stuttering apologies. It made Kyo's stomach churn.

But sunset was different. After dinner he would clamber onto the rooftop. After ten minutes of clearing the table she would arrive on the porch, just below Kyo.

What happened next could last between a couple of minutes and a couple of hours. There would be a golden tint to her skin as if she was absorbing what was left of the sunlight. She would cheerfully watch daylight abandon her. For once her face wasn't pinched in a smile. She was serene and blank.

On particularly hot evenings she would even drift off to sleep. That was when Kyo committed his most serious of crimes. He would climb down and sit next to her sleeping form so he could lean in close. He would never allow himself to touch her, but sometimes he would whisper things. He was always better at talking to her when she couldn't hear him.

" _Slow down, doormat." "I love you." "Don't wake up, Tohru."_

It was stupid; he knew it was only a matter of time till she caught him in the act. Perhaps he wanted her to. But so far he had managed to make it back to his lookout point before she stirred. Oblivious to what had just happened, she would scurry to her feet, probably guilty she wasn't doing the dishes.

That was what got Kyo through the day. A moment of peace for her was a moment of peace for him. Unfortunately, they were few and far between.

. . .

Kagura had been over again -which meant the evening had been a disaster. Things went as they always did. She got all up in Kyo's face and spat words so fast they turned into sirens. She was all over him at dinner. He was pretty sure she even licked him at one point. Tohru didn't seem to notice.

 _And why would she, dickwad?_ Kyo had thought.

Of course Kyo eventually lost his temper and snapped at Kagura, which resulted in bruises and broken furniture.

He had just wanted to eat his stupid leeks and escape to the rooftop. But instead he was pressing ice to his forehead while Tohru cleaned Kagura's ruins. He watched her working away while a bruise formed on his temple.

"Do you think I'm an ass for not going out with Kagura?" He asked.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she gasped.

"I'd like your opinion."

She set down the garbage bag she was filling with chunks of wood and considered his question.

"No, Kyo-kun" she said, looking away. "You could be a bit nicer to her though."

She wouldn't look at him after that. She fixed her attention on gathering up glass from a tumblr Kagura had managed to shatter. He crawled over and picked up glass with her.

"Well, I don't let people walk all over me. Unlike someone." he muttered.

He saw the shock and hurt flash in her eyes and stifled a groan. He scrambled in his mind for a way to get through to her, to convey what he really meant, but it just sent him to panic.

"I'm sorry if I-"

"No Tohru, don't. You're beautiful, okay? Everything about you is beautiful."

Fuck. He'd really done it now.

A certain stillness took them and he noticed how close they were. He didn't breathe and couldn't hear her breathing either. Her eyes were glistening under the dim light. He thought about reaching out and touching the mole on her cheek. She leaned in a little.

"Kyo…"

He gasped. She jumped.

Pain had shocked him. They looked down to see a stream of blood making its way between his fingers. Tohru let out a squeal. She grabbed his hand and the shard of glass he had gripped fell to the ground. She leaned down and licked his hand. Once again, he gasped. Her head bobbed up again and the blood was washed away. In spite of himself he thought she looked like a kitten.

"Are you okay?" she asked, back to her chirpy self. "Does it hurt?"

Relieved to have returned to normal behavior, Kyo gave his trademark moody shrug.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

For the rest of the evening they talked like always, but tension remained. Before heading back to the roof Kyo made a silent vowel. He would get Tohru to realize she deserved more on this earth. Even if it killed him.


End file.
